BSSMDeity
by Wild Nature
Summary: A prophecy, theSun Child; one born in the White Moon bloodline, her powers are unknown for she is Sailor Sun. Driven to the past, she finds herself searching wildly for a solution to a problem she doesn't even know. Who is the Ill-Omened Goddess?
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Deity

The Origin of the Sun Child

Act 01: In the Prayer Room Shines a Star; The Sun's Destiny Changes

It was a luminous room, spacious with walls of glass and a floor of crystal, reflecting the silver yellow lights of the high-placed lanterns. There were no windows and a single door as tall as a well-grown tree and was intricately designed with what appeared to be pictorials of life, evolving around the sleeping, night skies, and falling stars to the earth. At the very center of the room was a translucent mirror, clasped from the ground up by twisted pillars of marble.

A young girl stood in front of it. Left alone to stare at her milky reflection, the white-haired adolescent gazed into her crimson red eyes, reflecting brightly as the golden yellow crescent moon began to shimmer and glow. The white orbs surrounding began to glow from the reflected light as a warm skinned hand raised, to touch a slightly lighter hand. The touch sent a ripple to flutter gently before she silently traced against the mirror, causing the ripples to return in multiple folds.

She brushed back her bangs, flitting around her eyes. The hair was piled high into metallic canary yellow rimmed rabbit ear-shaped ornaments with red diamonds edged into the mold, one on each side. Falling from each fell down more of her hair, separating and falling in soft waves to her hips. A single strand fell down by her ears, to end just past her chest.

Of which one she was twisting worriedly in her left hand, wrapping tighter and tighter around her forefinger.

Her gusty sigh sent the ripples to start again but something different happened. The ripples began to light, spreading until the mirror was pure white. When is began to lessen, a figure was seen that wasn't the child. The eyes were whitened out, the features barely distinguishable and what could be considered hair could've just been as easily the still rippling flow of light. The only part moderately visible was the pale orange star, an eight-pointed emblem upon the forehead.

'So long have I waited..' The breathless voice drifted around the girl, soft and gentle. It sounded insubstantial. 'Of the one who I knew would answer..'

The girl's eyes had widened till there were more white than irises visible. She had paled and looked behind her with a panicked gaze.

'Princess Selenity of Crystal Elysion Citadel, the one made of the dreams of Elysion's energy. Danger looms as a fracture will start and all that is known will be lost. In order to protect, the Goddess must be purged. Only by the Sun will truth be revealed.'

"Danger.." Princess Selenity's voice was weak, a usually bright and warm throaty speech. "What danger?" The panic blossomed into growing terror.

'The past..' The voice grew more airy, wisping around her as the tightness of terror lessened. She felt soothed and cradled against a gentle light. 'Only you can serve this destiny, the blood of Purity and Light to put an end to the Black Flames of the Ill-fated Deity. You must go or else all that you know, that you are and be will be erased.'

"My life is in danger, that's the problem?" Her hands spread against the glass, the touch cool. "But I can't go back, it's impossible not to mention taboo!"

'Then all that is will be none,' the voice was fading, the light dulling as the edges blackened. 'All that one can do is all that one has reached. It is up to you now, Sun Child.'

'Before...' The voice began to break, words spreading distantly as if one-worded lines. 'Flames… Reach… Sun… White…. Smolders… Resurrection.' The last was nearly inaudible as the black consumed the very center of the mirror, swirling until all that was left was merely a blacken glaze. It dimmed the light in the room by degrees, the air chilling.

She continued to stare with an ashen complexion. She realized heavily that she could no longer see herself. It sent trepidation and a forewarning of the danger spoken of.

--

The palace existed perfectly in the center, a replica of the Crystal Palace. The townspeople lived in strong buildings and well-paved roads that led in and out of the areas but eventually the town spanned out into the rural society and finally into the wilderness of Elysion, where dreams spread as far as the light carried.

The continued line of the Royal Family ruled with a gentle grasp and swift direction. Sire Helios stood outside the Prayer Room, watching his feet as he paced slowly. His wife and Queen, Lady Serenity stared intently at the door.

"What do you think, Maiden?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. She's been in there for so long."

"Sometimes nothing happens," He spoke soothingly. "My Maiden, she will be all right."

And yet, he turned to pace back to his path, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I keep thinking.." Lady Serenity's voice was soft. "I keep trying to remember something that is just out of my memory. As if something had happened and yet is so foggy that it may have been merely a dream. It's important for me to remember, I can tell that from the intensity of my emotions but anytime I grasp, the dream turns to wisp and I'm left feeling blank."

The door was heard as a protesting squeak echoed in the long hallway. Princess Selenity peeked out and let out her breath of relief upon the sight of her parents.

"Well?" Lady Serenity asked worriedly.

She exited carefully, gently closing the door. It still clicked shut soundly, the sound drifting down the ends of the hallway. She squared her shoulders to turn toward to her parents.

"I saw… something," She said after a moment to gather her voice.

"Was it good? Bad? Nonsense?" Lady Serenity asked in quick succession.

"It's two out of three…" Princess Selenity shifted, playing with her gown. She was afraid to look up.

"Selenity.." Her father's voice made her chin go up slowly. He stood in front of her as he smiled warmly. "It'll be all right," His hand ruffled through her bangs familiarly, the smile warming her resolve.

"It was a person but all I saw was a eight-pointed star. It was kind of orangey and it told me that if I don't go to the past, I won't exist anymore."

It took a moment to digest that notion. "What kind of prophecy is that?" Her mother's shrill startled both her child and husband. "How vague is that?"

"Selenity, you cannot go to the past, it would be dangerous," Helios began but saw something shift in her daughter's eyes.

"If you loved me, you'd do this for me. I don't want you to be heartbroken," Selenity touched her mother's arm. "Remember that you did the same thing?"

"Yes, but.." Lady Serenity sighed tiredly. "Perhaps a night to think about it?"

"Or we could ask Sailor Pluto," Helios pointed out. He gave a charming smile at the glare given to him by his wife. "Love, try not to despair. If she is still here, then something must go right."

--

The Timedoor existed in a hallway that to most others was a maze. To the Royal Family, it was an accessible location. It was closed for the moment as Helios opened it for the others. "Ladies first," he said politely.

The Time Corridor was still as misty and fog-filled. There was an absolute silence, that lingered even when others entered. It took a moment for the Solitary Guardian to appear.

"Ah, it must be time," Sailor Pluto said genially. She smiled warmly at Selenity. "You're growing so beautifully." The ageless soldier looked very much the same as when first revealed herself to the past senshi so many millennia ago.

"Time? Time for what?" Lady Serenity looked up at her good friend. "Puu?"

"I recently discovered a stitch in time. A small hole that is slowly warping and growing. If not dealt with, what you know of Selenity will have either changed or disappeared. I've tried to enter it to go back to when it began to change but I have been refused access. Time has let me know that only Selenity can go through."

"Remember how difficult it was for me? Imagine what it would be like for her!" Lady Serenity could barely control her motherly instinct. She needed to protect her child.

"Chibiusa." The voice came out firmly as Pluto moved closer, her gaze strong and unblinking. "She would fade from existence."

Lady Serenity's lips moved, her face turning paler by the moment before her eyes closed partially, the glimmer of tears reflected. "All right," She said resignedly.

"Should I bring things?" Selenity began to ask.

"No," Pluto interrupted. "All that you need is there," A chocolate-hued finger touched the red, faceted crystal attached to the small beaded chained necklace. Rimmed in a canary yellow metal band, it looked like a miniature version of a brooch. She reached to her belt of keys, pulling one key off. "Take this and head forward."

"Now?" Her voice squeaked out, the worry warring on her face. "I.."

A hand wrapped gently around her forearm as her father led her farther from them. Lady Serenity looked as she were about to protest but she closed her mouth in the end and followed. "We will wait anxiously for your return, my Little Maiden. Remember your lessons and stay strong. There are allies in the past that will help if you ask."

"And be sure to be good, well-behaved. Try not to follow my example," Lady Serenity added hurriedly. "I am nice, believe me."

Before Selenity could ask, she was being pushed away. She took the hint and began to walk away. The urge to look behind her was strong but she, once again, squared her shoulders and walked with a solid stride.

The door appeared in front of her as she stared up at it. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Falling from the skies wasn't what she had in mind.

She could barely scream from the shock of falling. She only prayed that the impact wouldn't kill her, just mar her. Landing on a warm body, she felt a sense of relief.

"Mamoru!" A panicked screech made Selenity wince. She shoved off the body and saw a familiar face.

"You…" She stood up on wobbly legs and turned to face an enraged future grandmother.

"You!" A finger jutted under her nose. "Where did you come from? Who are you? And if you say you're Usagi, I'll let you have it on principle!"

"My.. My name is Mashiruko."

Usagi let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank you!"

Selenity or also named, Mashiruko shifted on her feet. She had barely the bare bones of the situation she had to somehow solve. She didn't even know where to start. Until a raven-haired woman flashed in her mind's eye, a soldier clad in red and violet. "Can I see Rei-sama?" Mashiruko asked hopefully.

"How do you know Rei?" Usagi's eyebrows shot up. "Are you her child?"

Mashiruko was distracted by the fact that her outfit had changed. Dressed in a billowy pale yellow summer dress, with white sandals and tied double straps around her shoulders, it matched at least her 'odango' ornaments. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked after a prolonged moment of silence.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. Seeing no help there, she shrugged. "All right." She was utterly convinced that this Mashiruko child was Rei's, though there was a familiarity that nagged at her. It took only a few moments to get to Rei's.

And it only took Rei one glance to say firmly, "She's not mine."

"Well, then, whose is she?" Usagi demanded.

"Rei-sama, I don't mean to be rude but could you do a reading for me?" Mashiruko asked politely. If she were nice enough, maybe they wouldn't ask questions until she had more information herself.

Rei crossed her arms. "Tell us who you are. Last time someone fell from the skies, we were nearly destroyed! I can't take any more 'aliens'!"

"I thought you didn't believe in UFOs?" Usagi asked.

"Usa," Mamoru said pointedly. Mashiruko shifted nervously.

"My name is Tsukino Mashiruko."

"Oh dear God," Rei muttered. "Another one?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi whipped around. "REI!"

"It's not what you think. Please, in order to ask for your help, I have to learn more."

Rei seemed to pause for a moment, her face unreadable before it cleared. "All right."

Placed in front of the Sacred Fire, she began to pray. It didn't take long for something to flicker. It was a flame of white that began to flicker into black. It swirled before the white began to be consumed by the black, the feeling of darkness and nightmares filling Rei's senses. She could almost see a figure, in the long distance that divided into two, one of darkness and another of light before the light was suddenly distinguished. Her ESP told her that light had been Mashiruko.

"You've come back to save yourself," Rei told the girl bluntly. "I couldn't see who but it involved flames."

"Black flames?" At Rei's nod, Mashiruko sighed. "That's all I know. It's a Deity, an Goddess I would guess but is that real?"

Rei shrugged. "Tell us who you are. Depending on who you are, it'll be easier to answer your questions."

She coughed weakly. "My name is Tsukino Maiden Selenity Mashiruko."

Usagi was red, looking at Mamoru. Rei was staring at Mashiruko thoughtfully before she rolled her eyes at Usagi.

"I don't think she's yours, either. You're related to someone else," Rei said slowly.

Usagi crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? If you know the answers, who's she related to?"

"Usagi-baka!" A childish version of her mother's voice echoed in the building from outside. "You ditched me again!"

Chibiusa stomped in. Mashiruko stopped her movement but had taken several steps toward her future mother.

"Chibiusa?" Rei breathed. "She's your…."

"NO!" Mashiruko looked imploring at the raven haired. Rei swallowed the end of her sentence, her eyebrows still raised high.

"Who is this?" Chibiusa asked Usagi.

"Mashiruko," Chibiusa's future daughter intervened hurriedly. "Tsukino Mashiruko. I'm a distant relation."

Chibiusa's eyes widened. "So that's the surprise!" She grinned at Usagi. "I didn't know the family was expecting company."

"Oh, no, I'm just passing through," Mashiruko could hear the lie in her voice. Her face was pale and despite all attempts to clear it of emotion, the guilty puppy eyes wouldn't wipe off.

"You're lying," Chibiusa said flatly, staring hard at the older girl. "About something. I recognize that look from Usagi's mishaps."

"Well.. Uh.. I'm sure that.. Grandma.. I mean! Usagi! Usagi.."

"GRANDMA!?" Usagi's cry startled the poor girl. "I'm your GRANDMA?!"

"How is that possible?" Chibiusa demanded. "You'd have to be related to me and.."

It clicked instantly. "That means that… oh WOW…"

"Please try to understand," Mashiruko began to inch around the group. Usagi was still stunned as Chibiusa stared at her. "I have something important to fulfill."

"Usagi! Rei!" A set of voices echoed. "There's a youma attacking downtown!"

"What?" Usagi broke free of her trance. "What is it?"

"I don't know but we better hurry!" Minako had entered. "I have Ami with me but Makoto went ahead."

Usagi turned on impulse and frowned. "Where is Mashiruko?"

And high in the skies, Mashiruko was flying with the wings of a Pegasus.


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Deity

The Origin of the Sun Child

Act 02: The Sun's Powers Seen; Sailor Sun Appears

The skies were clear over Juuban, Tokyo. A warm sunny day, people went to and from along the bustling cities, most unaware of the dangerous threat nearby. Sailor Jupiter was battling against what looked like a Will-O-Wisp, an normally white limbed beautiful female that blanched and fangs widened the mouth to a horrible proportion.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter brandished the attack, sending it back. It was wounded as it reared back, hissing sharply as it glared out of glowing red eyes.

"Makoto-sama!" Mashiruko shouted, landing lightly on top of a building. Her voice was unheard as Jupiter was too preoccupied. "That's… a dream spirit!" She recognized it from having battled those from her own time. They were rare and if left alone, did not exist to most people since they didn't believe in it. So how it was seen by everyone made her think quizzically.

Jupiter reared for another attack. "Stop!" Mashiruko had to try to reach the creature. She landed heavily in front of it as Jupiter's eyes bugged out. "It's not what you…"

A slash at her back made her shriek as she fell forward several steps. She flipped around with a easy step, looking up at the spirit whose eyes glowed a lightening red till it swirled into pink. "Sun Child.." The voice, or the rough translation of the throaty scratch, made her wince and want to hold her ears.

"Oh boy…" Mashiruko jumped back, keeping in the air by the wings before she felt the energy suddenly dissipate and she fell into the ground. She groaned on impact, rubbing her bottom. She should've realized she was out of reserved energy.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Mercury's voice made her hurry to her feet. Fingers wrapped around her as she thrown back as the Wisp's fangs returned.

"It's not bad!" Mashiruko began. She grasped an arm without thinking. She looked up at Sailor Moon with pleading eyes. "It's a poor creature being controlled!"

"It's a monster!" Jupiter protested.

"It's from Elysion! It's a part of dreams! You destroy it and you hurt Elysion!" Mashiruko cried out.

"It's all right," Super Sailor Moon patted her head. "I'll take care of it."

The quintet of soldiers stood together in her front. A small shadow bypassed Mashiruko's from the side. Sailor Chibi Moon looked up at the girl with a frown. "How did you know that?"

She didn't get a chance to respond when she looked up at the spirit lunging at her. Instinct kicked in, causing her to shove Chibi Moon away from her and the creature. Her hands pressed up in the air as she shouted. "Sun Prism Power, Make Up!"

Her necklace turned into red light that filtered into orange. Wings rippled into view, becoming all sorts of color like a rainbow lightshow as her clothes disappeared and she moved nude, caught in the rainbowed colors. The brooch fell to her breasts as it turned to pure white and then the gems formed around it, a total of eight, that sent out strands of white light that wrapped around her to form in her bodice. The residue energy was swept upward to drift down over her, forming her 'odango', collar, choker, all the way down to her boots where her heels clicked soundly on the ground as she raised her right arm to summon her weapon. Known as the Silver Staff, it was a slender canary yellow metal staff with a white diamond end tip that had a trail of white beads ending with a canary yellow crescent moon facing away from the beads. The top was a rounded silver diamond, with the front covered by a butterfly-like crimson red metallic design with the top wings being elongated and curving out while the bottom curve shorter and toward the inside. In the center of the butterfly was a blue-violet crescent moon. A few inches down from the top was another butterfly like design, fully integrated into the staff handle as in it still was the staff handle but molded. In this center was a red oval gem.

Her outfit was unlike anything the others had seen. Her metal hair ornaments had warped to a white metal cover with a smoothed red center, a yellow crescent moon at its bottom with two yellow metal curved like seagull wings in flight. Upon her brow was a yellow crescent moon, surrounded by seven white beads and a single white bead along the inside of the crescent. Her choker was crimson red, the ornament at her throat a red heart clasped in a yellow rim. On each side were three beads with a pointed metallic white wing jutting out. Her collar was white with a stripe of blue-violet just away from the edge. Her brooch was round and red, rimmed in yellow with eight round beads, the three on the sides with white metallic sharp feathers.

Her bodice had no shoulder padding, her gloves reaching to cover two-thirds of her arms, with three red bands that each had a bead attached to the side with a metallic sharp white feather. Her waist was covered in a white sash, clasped in the front with a large red heart, rimmed in yellow with a single round yellow orb in it's center. Soft blue-violet feathered bits jutted out, four on each side. Her back bow compromised of three beads with attached sharp white feathers jutting to one side and another doing the same. Twin tails of red ribbon, a total of four, fell down to nearly her feet.

Her boots were short heeled, white, and thigh length. It had a blue-violet protector, stretched across the top of her foot and heel to climb and end at her knees. At the center was a round gem rimmed in yellow metal, with a red center and yellow crescent moon on the inside, five beads with attached metallic white sharp feathers. At her ankles were a metal bracelet-like item, with a red oval gem rimmed in yellow at it's center.

"Astral Repel!" She wove her right arm with force, the sudden surge of energy in her driving the creature to fall backwards to a good distance. "I don't want to hurt you! Please, you need to go home." She tried to talk as soothingly as possible. As it reared up, the ugliness disproportioning its usually beautiful features, Mars moved to attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The spirit screamed in pain, once more falling back. It struggled up and for a moment, it's eyes were crystal blue before the red returned in a hot glow of rage. It looked at Mashiruko with a hateful glare.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" She screamed at Mars and the others. "Can't you tell it's being used?"

"It was about to hurt you!" Mars began.

"I won't let you do this anymore!" She swung the staff high as she felt the sunlight gather upon her skin. Her aura peaked, turning her a shimmering white as she called out. "Solar Refraction!"

The spreading arc of rainbow streamed lights went through the creature as it turned in surprise. "Reverie!" Came the resounding cry as its eyes cleared of red to the original crystal blue. It floated for a moment before it faded from view.

"What did you do?" Mercury asked sharply.

"I took out the nightmares it was poisoned with," Mashiruko shrugged.

"Who are you?" Mashiruko wasn't used to being faced with such hostility. Her eyes welled up.

"Papa told me.. I'd find allies… you're nothing like what I know! You're mean!" She shouted angrily as she turned and ran. She rubbed at her tearing eyes, sniffling as she hiccupped.

"I don't need them," She told herself weakly but she could taste her own lie. "Don't need them at all."

"Mashiruko.." Sailor Moon's voice was gentle. "Please, let me help you."

Mashiruko's eyes continued to fill with tears. "I didn't know this would happen! So fast and dangerous! I was only just introduced to the Room and automatically I had to go back because I was in danger but I don't know how when I'm not even born and.."

Arms wrapped around her as Sailor Moon murmured gently. "It's all right, you're safe. We can help, I promise. I'm sorry if we hurt your feelings."

"Are you sure?" She pushed away to stare up at the familiar eyes. "They weren't all that into listening to me!"

"I know the feeling," Mashiruko couldn't hide the small smile as Sailor Moon winked at her. "Come on." Fingers in laced in her fingers, Mashiruko spoke up before they had taken a dozen steps.

"I'm Sailor Sun."

Sailor Moon blinked and frowned. "I see…" Her hand brushed against the symbol. "How?"

"I don't know. But I'm still like you," Mashiruko was quick to point that out.

"Of course! We're allies!" Sailor Moon roped an arm around the shoulders. "How is it that you're taller than me?"

"Just by a few centimeters," Mashiruko said brightly. She took a deep breath as her henshin receded. Usagi stood beside her, looking at the 'odango' with a curious gaze.

"Nice, that looks different from the usual style."

"My own twist. My hair wouldn't stay up properly for I had someone help me construe the metal ornament for me." Mashiruko explained with a wide smile. It dimmed faced with the others. She shifted nervously before rubbing the back of her neck.

"So, how do we help you?" Rei asked finally, pointedly. Mashiruko focused on the tops of her sandals, watching her toes wiggle.

"Rei, gently," Ami murmured. She smiled as she moved toward Mashiruko. "Mashiruko, please. What happened? Can you tell us anything, anything else at all?"

"I was in the Prayer Room. It was a newly revived tradition of Elysion that those of age would be placed. It was supposed to be helpful to tell us of something of value. Most of the time, it would tell small information, like the type of person you would marry or a hint of a path you could take in education and work or even the simple things like if you went in with a question on your head, it would give you a choice that you were thinking of ignoring. It's helpful, always helpful."

"Today was my time. I just turned fifteen and so I went in. Inside of just a voice, I saw someone who told me that I was in some sort of danger in the past. In order to fix it, I had to go back myself but I don't anything else. It's supposed to be some Goddess."

"Goddess?" Ami asked, encouragingly.

"If I had any guess, it would be related to Elysion." Mashiruko nodded smartly. "Yep, it would make sense."

"What about that creature?" Makoto asked, waving her hand in a general drive. "That…"

"A Dream Spirit, a living creature. Some are animals, others are plants. It's supposed to something that nearly all humans cannot see in their lives unless they are more connected to their spirituality."

"But that one was warped, the eyes were different colored. I think it was possessed by Nightmares."

"Who creates Nightmares?" Ami asked finally. Mashiruko shrugged. "Well, I'll do some research. If there were a way to reach Helios, that would be beneficial and vital to this problem."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I could get him," Mashiruko offered weakly. She didn't really want to but she seemed to have no choice. She wondered why she didn't bother asking her father in her time about the issue. Then again, she was kind of shoved into this destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Deity

The Origin of the Sun Child

Act 03: A World Away; Elysion's Dreams

Mashiruko, having been born in Elysion, could feel the throb of its personal touch running through her. All she had to do was concentrate and she would appear there, in a teleportation.

When the others wanted to come, she began to feel a little stressed. She only had so much energy. "I can't take all of you!" Her voice screeched and she winced at the high point it ended in.

"We can help," Usagi said brightly.

"I don't see how you could," Mashiruko muttered to herself. "I'm familiar with Elysion."

"Well, let's discuss then, alternate routes," Ami began before Mashiruko sighed tiredly.

"Mercury-sama, I respect your opinion very much but I think it would be best if I go alone. It's the faster route, less energy-consuming, and I'll bring…" She paused for a moment. "Helios back with me once I convince him."

"Convince him?" Rei asked skeptically.

"Well, yes. How could he instantly believe that I need his help?"

"He's a good person!" Chibiusa protested venomously.

Mashiruko attempted to look anywhere but at her future mother. She already knew too much, it wouldn't take a lot to put two and two together. She wondered if the others were wondering or if they were just more concerned about the reason why she was here in the first place.

She was sorely regretting her sense of urgency that had her shoved literally and figuratively blind into this era. She didn't know what to do and she didn't know how to keep her mouth shut so that they didn't learn any more than they all knew now.

"I'm in such trouble," She mumbled, pulling on her hair worriedly. A hand touched a shoulder gently. Usagi smiled, a softer smile.

"Head on and we'll wait for you, all right?" She spoke lightly.

Chibiusa glared. "Hey, why are you being so nice? Shouldn't you be more concerned? We don't even know.."

"Chibiusa," Mamoru had pulled up in the back on his motorbike. "What's gotten you so riled up?"

"Mamoru!" Usagi grinned. "Meet our future granddaughter!"

Mashiruko's face paled considerably. "Oh dear." She shuffled backwards from her future grandfather's intense gaze.

"Chibiusa's?" He asked unbelievingly. Chibiusa's eyebrows flew up at the doubtful tone.

"I can't really disclose that information.."

"Save for the slip of the tongue," Rei said sarcastically.

"I really should go. I'm sure I'll be back soon, please don't worry.." She turned as if to flee.

"Shouldn't someone go with you?" Mamoru asked firmly. "Usagi, you weren't seriously going to let her go alone, now where you?"

Usagi shrugged. "It's too much to take us all."

"What about our Sailor Teleport?" Ami slapped her forehead. "Oh, how could I have forgotten that tactic?"

Mashiruko's shoulders dropped as the group collectively agreed that would be the best route and yes, why didn't they think of it first of all?

Eventually, the group found a quiet place to transform. Mashiruko didn't bother, having no problems to transport as is but she stood in the center as a focus point. As the others gathered their energies, she was startled to feel it all converge upon her own, molding and throbbing in tune to her heartbeat. Her eyes closed as she felt the pull of Elysion, as if summoning her and the world melded into rainbow streams, filtering as the energy swirled and slowly refocused.

The familiar trees surrounding the temple sent a wave of relief. It didn't matter that she was in the wrong time, anytime she were here, she was _home_. There was the distant sound of movement and the even farther sounds of horses whinnying.

"Welcome, travelers," came a duo chorus of soft voices. The two Menards waited at the threshold of the steps, standing parallel.

"Is Helios here?" Usagi asked.

"We have to know some information to help Mashiruko."

The two's gazes turned to stare at the newcomer in their territory. They studied her before blinking simultaneously. "We shall get him."

Mashiruko was feeling a little hot under the collar. Her skin had blanched and though the sight was comforting, the sun bright, she felt very cold. She wiped her hands, clammy with sweat, against her dress. She was distracted by her toes as she watched them wiggle before she jumped from the brush against her side.

Chibiusa poked her. "Well, you have to talk to him, right?" She asked pointedly. She jutted her chin as Mashiruko's gaze shifted slowly to span up the steps as she met her future father's eyes. She shifted, took a step, and found herself face first in the ground.

"Ouch…" Anyone could hear the mumbled mutter as Mashiruko lay there. Chibiusa helped her up gently, trying very hard not to laugh at the incident.

"How can I help you?" Helios stood in front of her as Mashiruko shifted nervously. She tried to think of how to word what she wanted to say.

"My name is Mashiruko, I'm honored to meet you," She bowed appropriately. Helios did the same. "I know you in the future, where I'm from." She said carefully. "I came back because I had a… vision of sorts, of a issue about myself being in grave danger. That an incident would happen and I would cease to exist. I've come to the past to rectify that but I don't know how I'm in danger, only that it's a Goddess that I think originated from Elysion."

"I see," his voice kept neutral but his gaze was just as intent as Mamoru's. He assessed the small girl before continuing. "This is rather strange. I had been dreaming lately, of a black haired woman, with an orange star upon her forehead and paralleling it a white energy. Both seem to vie for dominance but neither can be extinguished."

"A orange star?" Mashiruko repeated. "That was all that I could see.."

"Yes, but I know who she is," Helios said carefully. "Elysion is made of many beings, I am not the only one who holds power here. As I protect dreams, I have many others who would help me sustain that protection. After all, there are many people who need their dreams protected. Since Elysion's reawakening and the receding of the Crystal Temple, the others of Elysion have been awakening. There have been some missing, one especially from the Elysian Fields Forest also called the Forbidden Forest of Elysion due to the strange entities that appear from it. Some are gentle but most are hostile. The protector of that area was supposed to be protecting dreams from nightmares. She is called Circe."

"And where is she now?" Mashiruko asked carefully.

"Missing. There are no traces of her in Elysion so I surmise she's on Earth, blending in to hide."

"So we have to find her?" Mashiruko asked out loud in general.

"I don't understand why she's missing but once I get on Earth, I may be able to sense her."

"Couldn't you sense her before?" Makoto asked quizzically.

"Before, all others had been asleep. The Menards were the first to awaken. They were the ones to inform me of Circe's disappearance."

"So once we get on Earth, it'll be all better!" Mashiruko felt cheered up.

"If you're from the future, you have yet to be born," Helios continued lightly. "How could you be in any danger?"

"Once we find her, I'll ask her," Mashiruko beamed. "So, if we can just…" She reached out expectantly.

"You know," Minako said suddenly, as if the idea just hit her. "You remind me of Helios with that hair!"

There was long pause as Mashiruko's hand fell down in defeat. "You do not know discretion very well, Venus-sama," She spoke darkly. "Listen, I'm trying to retain the time stream and the future as well as I can but when you spark off like that, it pretty much ruins everything!" Her voice rose in a shout.

Minako blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"I need to see Circe," Mashiruko turned to Helios, with gritted teeth. "_Please_, can we just go?"

"As you wish," Helios waved a hand for the others. They gathered once more and teleported once more to the Earth. The sun was setting, the last rays filling the area in sharp contrasting shadows. Helios moved carefully around but a frown soon filled his expression.

"Well?" Mashiruko asked worriedly.

"I don't pick up on anything," He spoke, confusion in his eyes. "As if she's being masked or doubled."

"Great! Just great!" Mashiruko was close to having a breakdown. "I need to be alone to find myself." She turned and walked off to enough of distance to be out of earshot before she began to pace. "I'm in the past, looking for the reason why I'm in danger. I don't really exist yet so how am I in danger?" She was fiddling with her necklace, the item comforting as it glowed partially, the warmth spreading through her fingers. "What about Circe? Why did she leave? If I were her, I'd be doing my duty but she's not.." She paused. "Well, I don't really know that but still.."

She glanced back at the group and then continued to pace. "Great, just great. I'm with my grandparents, my parents, and the elder senshi. What am I supposed to do to keep the integrity of my future? If they knew, I'd lessen the chances of my existence, right? I mean, yes, my mother could do it but her parents were a couple! My mom's still too young and they won't officially be until she's older and fully returned to her own time. Anything premature will ruin everything!" Her panic fell in waves around her, her face pale again. She was biting her nails, trying to not hyperventilate. She was in a double crisis here and really wished she could just go home. If she was there, then she was all right, right?

"Mashiruko!" The panicked voice of Minako startled her. She was jutting at the girl's legs. Her gaze dropped to see the transparency of her self and she began to fully panic.

"I'm disappearing! HELP ME!" She wailed and she finally broke into tears. Her wail echoed as light erupted from her forehead and the crescent moon blazed into surface. Surrounded by round orbs, it turned from gold to a dull orange as she cried wildly. "I don't know what to do! I don't know WHAT TO DO!"

A hand snaked in the air as her face was struck. Chibiusa stared up at her. "Pull yourself together and calm down." She said firmly. "Panicking isn't going to help."

"This is awfully familiar," Rei said slowly. "Remember when Usagi began to do the same thing? She couldn't exist in the same time as her future self."

"Somehow, Circe must be a part of who Mashiruko is," Ami exclaimed.

Mashiruko was watching her legs worriedly. She had solidified but she was feeling drained and high strung.

"We have to find her," Makoto said firmly.

"But Mashiruko should go back home," Usagi pointed out.

"I can't! This is something I.."

"Do you want to disappear?" Chibiusa demanded.

"You have to listen to me.."

"No, you have to go," Mamoru was agreeing as the others continued on. "Do you have a Space Key…"

Mashiruko pulled away, glaring. "NO! Listen to me! I'm the only one! I have to help!"

"How when you're disrupting your own existence?" Ami asked reasonably. "Don't worry, we've got things under control."


End file.
